The Rival of Vicious
by Comrade of Vicious
Summary: When Jet keeps a bounty from Spike, the syndicate gets back into Spikes life all over again.
1. The Hidden Bounty

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, so stop asking.  
  
Spike came back to reality when he caught sent of the food Jet had made. "Spike! Dinner!" Spike looked over to see Jet in his usual cooking outfit with the two plates of food in his hands. "Oh great," Thought Spike "not this shit again. That's the third time this week." "Do we have to eat this again?" Spike groaned. "Stop complaining," replied his friend, "You know it's all we got. There just aren't enough bounties out there. Something weird is going on. I haven't seen a thing all day. And with Big Shot canceled, the computer is the only source we can rely upon right now." "Here let me see the computer." Spike took one of the plates and sat down by the computer. With his mouth full, he started searching for bounties. "Man, guess you were right, Jet, I don't see anything. Wait, I might have found something." Spike had found a file titled "emergencies". "Here let me see." Said Jet as he walked over to see what Spike was talking about. Jet realized what he was talking about the second he got there. Spike looked into the file and found a bounty. "Scott Savori, 27 Million. Now that's a nice bounty, but why was it in the emergencies file.. Jet, did you do this?" "I put it in there for emergencies, like if we ran out of food and money." "Why? Why can't I just go now and get it for us?" Spike's partner looked at him gravely. "Because Spike, he is tied with the syndicate and I figured if you knew that you'd take it personal and go after him recklessly." Spike looked at him and grinned. "You know me so well. Well, did you at least get some background on it? What did he do to get such a high bounty?" "I checked it out at ISSP and they said that he had been let go by the syndicate and went on a killing rampage. Killing thirteen top Red Dragon officials, after that they bribed the police to put a bounty on him. But this kind of stuff is too dangerous for us to get into, Spike. Vicious is also involved." They stood there in silence for a while, then Spike spoke, "Where is he." "Listen Spike, I don't want you to go, we have enough food here to last another week or so, and I the syndicate is way to powerful to go up against. With Faye gone and Ed too, we don't have enough manpower to do this thing." "Tell me where he is, Jet." This is when Jet started to get angry. "Argg, fine if you want to go and get yourself killed, be my guest, but I won't be there to help you this time, Spike." There was another period of silence before Spike said, "Where." "Mars, we'll be there in one hour, and that's all I am going to tell you." "Fine." Spike walked back to his room to get ready. After an hour had past, Spike walked into the hanger that held the Swordfish II and was about to get in, when he noticed Jet by the doorway. "Spike. Be careful." "You don't have to worry about me, just keep the ship warm." Spike got into the Swordfish and in no time he was soaring through the skies of his birthplace determined to find out just exactly what was going on.  
  
That's all; I will put more chapters up if just one of you guys reviews it, please! 


	2. The Fun At The Hotel

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop is not mine, I just like to write about it.  
  
Spike's ship soared across mars. It was almost sundown when he landed by at a hotel, The Scarecrows Nest. Spike had been there before. It was really shitty, but it was cheap and Spike didn't have too much money. Besides, he was really tired looking for Savori all day long. Some people knew him, but most just knew his bounty. Seemed like the police had the whole planet informed on the guy. "Must have been a big bribe." Spike thought. He opened the door to the hotel to a familiar scene of the front bar. There he had seen the worst drunks of all time. Spike walked up to the bar and sat down. He ordered a drink, and a dark figure sat next to him. He leaned his head toward Spike and whispered, "I hear your looking for Savori, I know where he is, meet me in room 224." After he said this he got up and walked to the rooms. Spike had three more drinks before he started to the rooms. He figured the dark man was Savori, so he was cautious when he entered the room. Sure enough as soon as he entered a sword came down on him behind the door. But Spike had foreseen this. He had his gun ready and blocked the attack with the barrel. Savori was quick to react with another strike, which Spike blocked again with his gun. The two fighters struggled to force the other back. "You will die, bounty hunter!" "You still think I'm after you? I want Vicious!" Savori backed off, a surprised look on his face. "You. You want Vicious?" Spike nodded. "Come in. But shut the door, your not the only bounty hunter I've seen today." Spike walked in and closed the door. Savori went deeper in the room and sat down on the cheap tattered bed. He looked a lot like Vicious to Spike. He wore the same kind of clothing, and had the same kind of sword. But his hair was a dark brown and his sword hilt and sheath was red. "You don't seem that different from Vicious." Spike said. "That's why they let me go. I was so like him, I was better, but he was higher up in the system, and he gave the order to loose me. He wasn't even that loyal to the syndicate. I spent my whole life around the syndicate, and they took it away, just like that." "You shouldn't underestimate him, he's better with a sword than you think." Spike said. "Yeah, that's what everyone says, but I haven't meet anyone who has defeated me with a sword." Just then the door burst open and the owner of the hotel came in looking worried. "Spike. the syndicate, their here!" Two shots were heard and the owner fell to the ground, two bullets in his head. "Damn, come on," Spike told Scott, "We have to get out of here, now." One of the syndicate agents appeared in the doorway but wasn't there for long because immediately spike shot him in the side. He groaned and fell into the wall, sliding down to the floor. "Savori lets go already!" The two left into the hallway. "My ships' on the roof, let's go." Spike said on the way to the stairs. On the stairway there were two guards. Spike easily shot the first one, but the second one surprised him and got him in the shoulder. Savori saw what happened and charged at the at the man who had fired. He tried to shoot, but was too late and Savori's sword found it's way into the side of him. Spike soon recovered from the bullet wound and followed Savori to the roof. There was the Swordfish. It was a wonderful site to Spike and Savori as they made their way to the ship. Savori was the first one to the ship. He opened the cockpit up and got in. Spike turned around for just a second to see five men arriving on the roof. "Savori we have to go now!" He turned back to Savori and found his foot preparing to kick him. "Sorry Spike, but I am going to kill Vicious myself." He kicked Spike hard, knocking him into the roof floor. Spike recovered quick, just like the bullet wound, but he wasn't quick enough. The swordfish was already in the air and on it's way out of there. And Spike was left to deal with the five men. Alone.  
  
That's chapter 2 guys. Thanks for that review, I was wondering when I was going to get one. Chapter three will be here soon! 


End file.
